Talk:Slamvan
Is this the actual truck the Slamvan is based on? Does anyone know if there are other custom GMC trucks like this one (scroll to the bottom of the page for pictures)? Because other ones I've seen on the net like this one or this one lack the side mirrors that are upside downish and the added bulk and chop top that makes the windows so small like the Slamvan in GTASA has. I just wanted to know if that truck is is one of a kind, making it the actual custom GMC the Slamvan was based on. Thescarydude 22:51, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :Apparently that GMC is for sale so I contacted the owner, he had never been told that his truck was in a video game... But I think its safe to assume that the Slamvan is based on that truck seeing that it's been in magazines and I don't know of any other ones customized exactly like it.--Thescarydude 23:28, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Misnomer I think it shouldn't be named a "Slamvan" because technically, it ain't a van. It's a pickup truck. The only thing making sense is that it is "slammed" low to the ground, like in GTA: San Andreas. R1M8 (talk) 10:24, March 12, 2013 (UTC) The Lost MC insignia? Not only this page, but also some others, mention that it bears TLMC insignia, however the only decals on the vehicle is, as seen on the pictures, a skull with wings, which, if anything, would be closer to AOD symbols. However both gangs use it quite frequently, so that wouldn't be too precise either. But I think it's just weird to mention on every page (i.e. Heavy Toll) how it is TLMC vehicle... Custom chain wheel? Somebody please take a pic of this custom chain steering wheel? i don't remember about this, and would be very good if there was a pic of this wheel here (AndreEagle17 (talk) 02:03, July 20, 2014 (UTC)) Lost Slamvan Is the Lost Slamvan variant purchasable in GTA Online or is it a vehicle that must be stolen? I noticed on the Heists Update page, it is marked as a "mission only" vehicle. ( ) 23:23, March 16, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 :Mission only. Can't buy it, can't take it. You don't even get to drive it, it's only used by enemies. 23:25, March 16, 2015 (UTC) : : Okay that makes sense. ( ) 23:27, March 16, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 : :You actually can obtain it, but only in single player by using the save editor Halcrow1215 (talk) 23:25, April 15, 2015 (UTC) ::You can't obtain it "naturally" in single player though, and thus it shouldn't be listed. SJWalker (talk) 23:29, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Split Well, guys, this is a bit trickier. I was going to split Lost from standard, just like I did with Virgo and Virgo Classic and am about to do with Buzzard and Buzzard Attack Chopper, but, in this one, the "Lost Slamvan" only really seems to fit with the V-version of TLAD's Slamvan - because TLAD's slamvan isn't "Lost", it's Angel of Death. Should they be split? Monk Talk 17:17, May 16, 2016 (UTC) :Uhm, Terry Thorpe is a Lost MC member and he uses a Slamvan, so I think the vehicle is neutral at this point. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 02:20, May 20, 2016 (UTC) ::Just split it, Monk. It's worth it. Besides, the naming situation would be similar to Oracle XS and Virgo Classic - they weren't called that in passed games. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 04:51, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Paint Job It says "In the beta version, Slamvans had a different wheel design and had a different paint job not seen in the final version." I can assure you it's Paint Job 2, assuming the info came from that picture in the Driving School. DJThanos (talk) 22:52, April 22, 2017 (UTC)